1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an adjustable putting surface apparatus and more specifically to a putting surface which is modular and which is sufficiently flexible to be adjustable while being sufficiently rigid in order to support humans walking on said surface.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are various designs in the prior art for the construction of adjustable putting surfaces. However, the designs in the prior art are all limited in one or more of several ways. Of particular importance are the limitations regarding adjustability, modularity and the ability of the putting surface to support human weight. Regarding the adjustability, many designs allow for the putting surface to be adjustable. However, these designs are not readily adaptable for modular construction to fill a large area. Additionally, these adjustable putting surfaces are designed for support of a golf ball but are not designed to support the weight of humans walking on the putting surface. Consequently, there is a need for an adjustable and modular putting surface design which can support humans walking on the putting surface.